Sleeping Beauty
by TheGeekyNinja
Summary: "He noticed the tears falling from her eyes. He walked towards her, and gently wiped the droplet from her soft cheek with his finger. No one would ever be ready for the death of family." Sad Jaya for Jaya shippers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps!**

 **(omg I just called you peeps...)**

 **I got a lot of views on my last fic, which is definitely AWESOME since my last fic was my first!**

 **Thank** **y'all for your support, I love having reviews in my inbox. (It just makes my day!)**

 **Now, on with the sadness!**

"Jay! Look out!" said a voice from directly behind him.

A man with a sharp dagger in his hand was ready to strike him. Jay kicked the dagger out of his hand, and punched him in the face, causing a bloody nose.

Nya, who was standing back-to-back with Jay, was also dealing with a villain of her own.

She jumped, locking her hands around the victim's neck, and bringing his head down to her knees, smashing his face. The man cried out in pain, but he didn't give up.

He was disoriented, Nya had noticed, which gave her an advantage. She punched him in the face again, hoping to use his weakness to her advantage. His hand shot up, blocking her hit, and he twisted her arm violently and held her arm to her back, while kicking her continuously.

She screamed loudly. Jay turned around, alarmed by the scream. Jay's opponent swung his fist to Jay's face, but Jay dodged it. He kicked his foot into his opponent's shins, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

With his enemy disarmed and unable to fight, he ran to help Nya, who was still screaming in pain from her arm being twisted and kicked.

Jay ran up from behind him, and with the pocket knife in his hand, he slashed the tendon of the man's leg.

The man shrieked, collapsing on his knees.

Jay ran towards Nya, who was frozen in fear, and took her hand, before limping out of the room and escaping the enemy house.

—

Nya knew Jay very well.

She especially knew what he was feeling. It could've been because of his descriptive facial expression, or, more likely, she has spent more than enough time with him to understand his feelings.

Right now, she sensed, he was not himself.

Why? She didn't know.

Everyone, with the exception of Jay and Nya, were cheerfully talking as they all walked on the sidewalk of a busy street towards the monastery. The sun was almost underneath the horizon, giving off a bright red glow.

Nya noticed that Jay hadn't spoken to her since the incident that happened earlier. She reached out to slip her hand into his, but when she did, he didn't hang on to her hand.

"Jay? What's wrong," Nya asked, trying to break the mysterious tension between them.

Jay ignored what Nya said.

Nya felt like something was out of place, and it filled her with a sense of uneasiness. "Jay, please, I know something's wrong. Come on, you can trust me," she whispered feebly.

Nothing but silence came from Jay.

Nya was confused. What had happened that made Jay upset all of a sudden?

"I guess it doesn't matter that you could have DIED while we were battling the enemies," he said angrily.

"But we won, didn't we?" Nya said.

"You could have died!" Jay said too loudly, attracting the attention of the other ninja, who stopped talking long before Jay started to yell.

"Do you think I don't know how you feel?Everyday before I became the water ninja, I would stay in the ship and just pray that my brother, the only family I have left, won't die. But I always trusted him, I believed in him, that he would come back," she yelled. "Why can't you see that I have become one of you now?! Or is it because I'm a girl?" And with that, she turned around, and started to walk across the street.

Jay was stunned. He couldn't believe what Nya was saying to him.

"Nya, wait!" Jay yelled.

Everything happened so quickly.

The lights, the horns, the screaming, the sirens.

The silence and darkness took over, leaving Nya alone with nothing but her thoughts.

—

Nya slowly woke up to voices she has never heard before.

"...accident, leaving her in a..."

"...she get better?"

"...my sister..."

She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She had no control over her body, her muscles.

All she could do was listen.

 _Who are those people?_ she questioned.

She heard someone sobbing in the background. "I-I never should've s-said th-that to h-her," the young man said.

"Shh, Jay, it isn't your fault," another man, who seemed older, said softly.

 _So there's a boy named Jay_ , she thought to herself.

"Is Kai Smith in here?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, I'm right here," the male voice who was comforting the other guy—Jay, she recalled. _So his name is Kai_ , she thought.

Suddenly, she started to hear urgent sirens go off all around her.

She felt herself

s

l

i

p,

lost once again.

 **Noooooooo, not my favorite ninja...**

 **What's gonna happen next, I wonder?**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **I'm so happy right now, I have over 50 views on this story already! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful support!**

 **MasterofCupcakes: Thank you! I love Jaya too (as you can tell XD)**

 **Monranr(guest): Thank you!**

 **Patata: ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy tan contento de que te haya gustando!**

 **Circus4APsycho: Thank you! This means so much to me! I can't wait for the upcoming chapters in you 30 day challenge!**

 **Thank you to all of the other readers/viewers!**

 **Anyways, I'm going to stop talking now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Nya felt as though she had shut her mind to everything for a moment. Just a moment, nothing more.

She tried to move her hand, nothing happened.

Opening her eyes were a struggle.

Try as she may, she can't move her body.

She may not be able to see or move, but she can hear.

A female voice, somewhat familiar to her, was saying "...unfortunately, it's been 5 weeks since the accident. I'm afraid we will have to take her off of life support."

She heard a male voice gasp gently. She noted the tone of panic in his voice. "No...you can't. Sh-she will get better."

She recalls hearing his voice before.

 _Isn't that Jay?_ She thought.

The female spoke again. "Mr. Walker, I am sorry. We have done everything we can to bring her back. There's nothing we can do," she said sadly.

"I told you this was all my fault!" The man—Jay screamed angrily. He kicked the chair forcefully, then Nya heard footsteps, and assumed Jay had walked out of the room.

 _Why was Jay blaming himself? What was he blaming himself for?_

 _Who is Jay?_

A robotic male voice spoke. "As far as I can remember, patients in a coma can still hear us. Am I correct?"

"Yes Mr. Julien," the female voice spoke.

"Zane, can you go out and talk to Jay? I'm sure he would be pleased to hear this information," the deep voice of a male said.

"Sure thing, Cole," the robot—Zane said.

She heard footsteps again, and the door shutting gently.

 _Why can't I move! I can't see what's going on, and who those people are!_ She screamed internally. She tried to hard to fight it, to fight the resistance.

But she couldn't.

While she was trying to overcome the mysterious force, the female spoke again. "She will be taken off life support at 7 pm. From now until then, you can say your goodbyes," she spoke solemnly.

"Thank you, nurse," a high pitched male voice said.

The nurse left the room. The first male—Kai, she recalled, said, "Lloyd, we have only an hour or so until they take her off of life support. We should probably call Zane and Jay in before she—before—"

Kai choked up, and collapsed onto a chair. "Why did this happened," Kai said, muffled by an object Nya assumed was his hands. She heard sobs. Desperate ones. Ones she could not bare to hear.

She wished she could go up to Kai and soothe him. _What's wrong_ , she would say. _Why are you crying? Can I help you feel better?_

 _Who are you?_

The male with the higher pitched voice—Lloyd, she assumed, spoke gravely, "I'll tell them to come in." He slipped out of the room.

 _Why is Lloyd going to call them over to say goodbye to me? I'm not leaving!_

She waited for a response. Nothing.

 _Why can't they hear me?_ She thought angrily.

 _Someone help me! I'm stuck! I'm still here, I'm not going! Someone—_ her rage dissolved into tears, and she started to cry.

 _Why won't anyone help me? What's wrong with me?—_

The door opened once again, and she heard agonizing sobs.

The kind that were full of misery.

Hopeless sobs.

She couldn't take it anymore. Everything was too much for her—

She heard her hair rustle beside her ear. "I'm going to miss you, Nya," Cole whispered.

"I remember when you took the perfect match test, how confused you were. You knew Jay loves you, but you still believed that I was your perfect match," he whispered.

"I knew it would be so awkward between us, especially since we are brother and sister. But I didn't want to lose you by saying that I don't love you; because I do, just not in the same way Jay loves you. I just wanted you to know—" he sniffled, "I just wanted you to know how I feel about you before you left me forever."

"I love you, and I will miss you so much, Water Lily," his voice cracked up. Cole moved his hand from her hair, and stood up from her hospital bed, knowing he will never see her again.

She heard him leave the room. She felt a rush of grief engulf her body. Cole was talking to her as if he had known her for her whole life, when she didn't even remember who he was.

Zane and Lloyd both stood beside Nya side-by-side. Lloyd spoke first. "Nya, if it weren't for you, I would be a fat little boy who would not have been able to destroy the overlord. You took my candy," he said solemnly. He reached out, and held her hand.

"But you know what, I'm happy you did, because now, I'm not fat, which gives me the advantage of being able to fight. You were like a mother to me, a mother I hadn't known I had until now. I'm so thankful for that. I hope you remember how much you affected me, my life. I'll miss you," he said.

Zane spoke next. "When I first joined the group, I recall that you were not a ninja, like us. Nonetheless, you accepted me and my peculiar behaviour. I was not used to being around people, and suddenly joining a group of ninja certainly did not help."

"I will not forget your compassion and acceptance. But most importantly, I will not forget you. I wish you all the best in the next step of your life."

He and Lloyd walked out of the room, leaving Kai, Jay and Nya all alone.

Kai took slow steps towards his sister. It almost looked as though he was afraid. Afraid of what was coming next. Afraid of losing the last family he had.

"Nya," he said, then started sobbing, hugging his motionless sister. "I'm so sorry—I feel hopeless without you. All those years after our parents died—you were the only reason why I kept going. You were so small—" he couldn't contain his sobs. He didn't recall crying like this before.

So hopelessly desperate.

He sniffled, "I'm going to miss you so much, Nya. I love you."

He reluctantly tore himself away from his sister's body, and walked out of the room.

Nya couldn't hold back her tears, she felt them fall down her cheek.

Jay remained in his spot, staring at his love's lifeless body. He noticed the tears falling from her eyes. He walked towards her, and gently wiped the tears with his hands gently. He sat beside her and held her hand.

"Nya, why?" He asked her.

 _Why are you crying_ _about me, Jay?_

 _Who am I?_

"I remember what you said when we were almost captured by Nadakhan's crew, before you poured the traveller's tea. You said you knew we were meant to be together."

 _Wait..._

"From that point, I knew it was the end. I knew we were both going to die." Jay struggled to suppress the tears. "But we did it. We survived."

 _I—I can remember..._

"I don't know how we did it, but we did, and I was ecstatic. Heck, I felt like I was given another chance to live for real."

 _Jay—I know who you are..._

"And I just ruined it. I ruined my last chance at having a happy life. I—" he broke down, weeping.

 _No—I can do it. I can overcome this—force. I can—do—it..._ Nya tried to move her body or open her eyes, she fought so hard.

But she couldn't do it.

Her anger reduced into tears, which slipped out of her closed eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you two things," he whispered gently, like he was afraid to wake Nya. "First of all, will you forgive me?"

 _Why would I ever say no?_

"I am such an idiot, and I regret everything I did to hurt you." He paused. "I can't believe myself," he said, throwing his hands up, "why the heck would you forgive me for what I did?"

 _No, no, no, Jay..._

"I'm just going to leave it at that," he said with a brittle voice. He held her hand, and took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your skill, I was just worried about you, and I should have trusted you more."

 _I'm sorry I left you here alone._

"I hope you know how much I love you. I love your voice in the morning, I love your beautiful smile, I love your confident personality, I love every little bit about you. You're absolutely perfect in my eyes," he whispered softly. "Will you mar—can you please m—never mind, you would never agree anyways."

 _Jay—of course I would say yes, I love you too. You mean the world to mean._

"I will miss you so much," he whispered.

 _Please don't leave me here, Jay...please._

"Goodbye, love." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, and let go of her hand for the last time in his life. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks, as he was overcome by the sorrow of talking to the love of his life for the last time.

He walked out of the room, just as the nurse was coming in. "Are you all ready?" She said.

The ninja nodded.

Of course, one would be able to know that was a lie.

No one would ever be ready for the death of family.

* * *

 **I swear I'm not that evil when it comes to killing characters**

 ***in the distance* This person's lying!**

 **Me: *gulps***

 **I was crying when I was writing this, so I am hoping this chapter is sad enough! (but, I mean, I am pretty emotional in the first place XD)**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **Today is Earth Hour Day! So remember to turn off your lights and electronics to help stop climate change!**

 **Okay, I am SUPER SUPER sorry for taking a week to upload the next chapter. I've been planning...things.**

 **This chapter is kinda small, but the next chapter is definitely larger than this one, so stay tuned.**

 **Also:**

 **MasterofCupcakes — that's kinda what I was opting for XD I'm so happy you liked it! Thank you!**

 **Circus4APsycho8 — I don't know whether I should apologize for this, or say that I am happy that I got what I was aiming for XD Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll keep that in mind for next time!**

 **Patata — ¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado!**

 **And to all of the other readers, thank you very much for reading my fic, it means a lot to me!**

 **In case you haven't noticed, I talk A LOT, so I'm just gonna stop now...**

* * *

 _Nya was sitting up in her hospital bed, completely conscious and aware of Jay. But Jay, who was sitting beside Nya, was talking to her like she was not there. She had a look of distress on her face, like her whole world was collapsing in front of her._

 _"I hope you know how much I love you. I love your voice in the morning, I love your confident personality, I love every little bit about you. You're absolutely perfect in my eyes," he whispered softly._

 _"Jay, I'm still here," she choked out, and started to sob. "I'm not gone...yet."_

 _"I will miss you so much," he whispered._

 _"Please, help me!" She sobbed._

 _"Goodbye, love," Jay said._

 _"Jay! No! Before it's too late!"_

 _Jay!_

"Jay!"

Jay woke with a start, soaked in sweat with a tear-stained face. He was sitting up, Kai standing beside him.

"Where's Nya?" Jay asked quietly, his lip quivering.

Kai's eyes slowly filled with tears, and he collapsed onto Jay's bed. He hugged Kai like he would hug his older brother. His brother, who always seemed strong, was defeated.

Jay felt him shaking and sobbing in sorrow.

"Nya was the only family I had left, and now she's—" Kai weeped.

Jay slowly remembered the distressing night, and he couldn't stop the tears from emerging from his eyes too.

For a period of time, the two brothers, both victims of the actions of death, sat and morned the loss of Nya.

* * *

"Mr. Smith, her body has been transferred to the closest funeral home," the nurse said.

Kai got up from his seat in the hospital waiting room. "Thank you very much, nurse," he said.

The rest of the ninja, who have been very quiet for the past few days, slowly got up to go to the funeral home. Kai said, "hold on guys, I need to use the washroom."

"We'll wait for you in the car, then," said Zane.

Kai started towards a dark hallway connected to the waiting room. He found a broken sign that was hanging by one corner above a doorway, showing a stick man, which led to another hallway, even darker than the first.

Kai started to hear water dripping in the distance. He knew that the route was not leading to the bathroom, but curiosity got the better of him. His instincts heightened, and he started to walk carefully.

Suddenly, a moving object hit his foot. Kai flipped backwards, only to see that the object was a mouse. He let out a sigh of relief, and continued on his path.

Just moments after the visit of the mouse, he heard a distinct scream of a female. He gasped in shock. Kai followed the screaming, running as fast as he could towards the screams.

He reached a room full of caskets stacked on top of one another. He heard the scream again, it came from the one beside him. He slowly opened the casket, and found a dead man inside. The casket smelled of rot, like the man had been inside the casket for years. Kai wrinkled his nose.

The scream came again, this time underneath the casket he had opened.

Kai struggled to move the man's casket. He used his strength to push it off and onto the floor.

The combination of using his strength to push of the dead man and the adrenaline of hearing the scream made Kai's heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

He slowly opened the casket, his logic telling him to stop, but curiosity forcing him to keep going.

He found a dirty women looking at him like he was holding a knife to her neck and was going to slaughter her right then and there.

After she saw who it was, a rush of relief flooded her face.

"Kai?" She said.

* * *

 **Okay, I know what you're thinking, and no, it's not Nya (sorry!)**

 **It's someone very, very different. Someone who you would never think would even be in this fic...**

 **Also, I just wanted to point out, I DO NOT SHIP JAY AND KAI! I just believe that since they were both morning the loss of someone close to them, more than the rest of the ninja, that whatever happened was just to show the sadness and advance the plot further (you'll see what I'm talking about ;)**

 **Aaaaaanyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiiii. How are you doing? With my most sincere apology, I apologize for such a late update...**

 **Of course, you probably wouldn't believe me XD.**

 **Okee, responses:**

 **Erza Pearl: I am assuming that since you are reading this, you can figure out that there had been an update :p. Thanks for the motivation though, I didn't start thinking about this story until you reviewed! Also, love the name ;).**

 **Ninjago 3: I'm so glad you love it! Hope you love this chapter even more!**

 **Anonymous7: hehehe I love making people cry...and make them confused...**

 **Patata: I'm very sorry! I don't speak spanish, I only speak french and english...however, I used Google Translate aaand !aqui tienes!**

 **Circus4APsycho8: thanks for your support! It means so much to me!**

 **Master of Cupcakes: mysterious plots are my thing XD.**

 **And now to the story!**

* * *

"Nya?"

"Kai!" Nya wheezed.

Kai couldn't believe what he saw. His 'dead' sister is laying down in a casket, unable to talk or move properly.

"Nya...what's happened to you?" Kai asked.

"Please just get me out of here, please," Nya said, begging.

Kai leaned over and carried Nya bridal style. Nya was limp, so her head lolled backwards.

"Can you move?" Kai asked.

"Not really, I'm very weak, and they put something in me to keep me paralyzed," she said weakly, then started to cry.

"You're safe now. No one can hurt you anymore," Kai comforted her.

They escaped the room, and reached the hallway leading to waiting room when it dawned on Kai; how will he get an ill-looking person all the way to the bounty without anyone stopping him?

Kai put Nya down for a moment to try to think of something.

"Kai, this—thing they put in me...I can feel it slowly killing me. We need to get home," she said exhaustedly.

"I know," he said, frustrated. "I don't know what to do. If I go out there, they'll stop me, and I can't just stay here, or else you'll get worse," he murmured to himself.

Kai groaned in frustration, and shot a blast of fire at the wall. Miraculously, he hit a button, opening a door that led to a spiral staircase upwards.

"I guess that's our ticket out of here," Kai said. He picked Nya up again, and they rushed up the stairs.

About halfway up, Nya gasped in pain while clutching her chest.

"Nya, what are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"My—my chest hurts. My heart—it feels like it's skipping every—every beat."

"Nya, please don't die on me," Kai said frantically.

"Kai—while I'm still here, tell them it has been an honour to fight alongside—my family," Nya said faintly.

"Don't say that, Nya, please," Kai begged, unable to accept the inevitable.

"And tell Jay—I would have said yes," she murmured.

"Nya," Kai sobbed.

"Kai, you have been such—such an amazing brother to me. I could never have asked anymore," Nya said as tears streamed out of her eyes. She groaned in pain again. Slowly, the world spun and disappeared right in front of her eyes.

"No, Nya," Kai said, breathless from the countless steps and from his sister dying in his arms.

Even though Kai felt hopeless, the anger of being incapable of saving his sister surged through his veins, and pushed him to move faster.

He reached the top of the staircase, and forced the trapdoor above his head upwards. Sunlight flooded the dark corridor as he stepped onto the roof of the hospital.

He looked for a way to get off of the roof to safety. He spotted a red, moving object in the sky. "Destiny's Bounty," he said. "If only there was a way to get on it...I can carry Nya and fly on my elemental dragon," he muttered to himself.

With all of the energy he had left, he conjured a fire dragon, and soared across the sky with his sister in his arms.

Once he reached the ship, he laid her down and yelled, "Misako! Sensei! Come and help me!"

Misako and Wu came rushing onto the ship's deck, and stood there in shock of seeing Nya's body.

"She said they injected her with something, and it paralyzed her," Kai said with much more calmness than he was letting on.

"No, it can't possibly be..." Misako said.

"If it is, then time is of the essence. We must help her immediately," Wu said.

Kai picked his sister up, and brought her to her room. He stood beside her as Wu and Misako rushed about the room, trying to find special equipment.

"Kai, if you want to help your sister, you must leave," Wu said.

Kai sighed. "Okay."

He walked out and closed the door of the bedroom, heading towards the control room.

"Guys, we need you back at the ship," Kai's voice echoed through the ninja's communication device.

"I thought we were going to the funeral home," Lloyd said.

"Something big's changed. I just can't tell you right now, it'll be too much. Just meet me at the ship," Kai said.

He heard the buzz of their communication device turning off, and he was alone again.

As the adrenaline subsided, he couldn't stop his thoughts of Nya, and how she was still alive. He slowly leaned and slid down the wall, allowing him to sit against the wall with his legs pulled up in front of him.

The ninja bursted through the door of the control room, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"Nya is alive," Kai said. "I found her in a room full of caskets at the hospital."

The room went silent. All of the ninja needed a moment to comprehend what Kai just said.

"But...they had injected her with some sort of poison that causes her to be paralyzed, and it was slowly getting to her heart. By the time she—I had brought her to the ship, she blacked out," Kai said. He stood up abruptly and aggressively, and pinned Jay to the wall with his hands. "It's all your fault, Jay! If you hadn't yelled at my sister, if you hadn't cared so much, none of this would have happened!"

Jay was speechless. His own brother, the same brother who he was comforting in the morning, is accusing him of killing Nya.

Finally, his voice came back. "I don't need you to blame me for Nya's death. I'm already doing it myself," Jay said forcefully but quietly as his eyes started to water.

Kai let go of Jay, an abrupt look of pity showing on his face, and walked back to where he was before.

Lloyd, being the first to react to what Kai said, walked over to Kai and said, "Kai, it isn't anyone's fault, you did everything you could to help your sister, but sometimes, if something is meant to happen, it will no matter what."

Suddenly, the door whipped open, revealing Misako. "We need you guys over at the other end of the ship. It's...important," she said.

The ninja rushed out of the control room, and followed Misako.

* * *

 **So, whaddya think?**

 **I have a huge plan for this story now, and I've written about 7 chapters worth of this story, so keep your hopes up for the upcoming chapters!**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
